The Edge of Glory
by EnchantedWriter3
Summary: After falling out of love with her husband of twenty years, and a string of broken relationships, Reba decides to put love in the back of her mind. Until one man comes along and changes her mind. Can she find the trust again?  Co-write: countrygirls86
1. Chapter 1

Reba Hart sat on the front porch steps with a guitar in her hands, trying to strum out a decent sounding tune. Her face cringed with each bad note that came out. Scott Lambert had been trying his hardest to teach her how to play, and he'd also been dating her. It was much obvious that Reba put more into their 13-month relationship than her guitar playing, as they were completely opposite.

Scott adored the way she would sing to Elizabeth, or Van and Cheyenne's new baby, Adam. Her voice was much better than any album he'd ever owned. It was pure, and he loved the woman who owned the voice. His question if she played an instrument prompted the guitar lessons, and they both soon learned it would never compare to her singing. But he still loved to hear her perform for him.

She'd never even try to make him happy, nor him her. It just happened. Reba was absolutely convinced that he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. A twenty year marriage crumbled right before her eyes, as her husband simply walked out to be with woman half her age. And then she found out that his mistress was pregnant. After three years, she began dating a man named Brian, who made her feel great again. He walked out on her with no reason to give. A year later, she got so close to Jack Morgan. He was supposed to be the one, or so she wanted to believe. He came and went as he pleased, and decided to finally tell her that he was married. She couldn't handle being lonely alone.

Reba put it in her mind that she'd give it up and focus what wasn't on her children, on her career. And it worked until the firm hired the new intern, Scott. She'd been assigned to train him, and once he was hired on full time, she spent even more time with him. Without work as an excuse, she realized the attraction that grew between the two of them. And he the same.

She brought him over to meet the family, and after a nervous start, they all hit it off instantly. With the approval of her family, they decided to make it official. Thirteen months later, they were inseparable. He was never anything less than a gentleman toward her, or anyone for that member. She was his queen. Reba always stood for being a strong woman and being independent, but he always brought out the lady that loved to have the door opened for her. He never asked for more than she was willing to give and he always knew when to love her, and when to walk away. All of these qualities about him just made her want to be even closer.

The fear she had about loving someone again vanished from her mind. Reba knew that he was the one, and never had she felt like that in her life, not even with Brock. She'd always playfully hint around about the nice ring Mrs. Reba Lambert had to it, but never did she think he took it seriously. She'd picked out the ring she wanted in her mind, and had her wedding dress saved to her favorites on her BlackBerry. When she thought about it, she felt silly like she was in high school again.

Scott parked his car in the driveway, and got out wearing a huge grin. "Hey, Reba! Trying to play the new song?"

"Did you make the 30 minute drive over here just to laugh at my guitar playing?" she asked, smiling.

"No, actually I needed to talk to you about something."

"Is something wrong?" she worriedly asked.

"No, baby, everything is fine. I hope. Is anyone at home?"

"Not right now. Why? I know you are making a huge hint...but I'm not sure to what." she laughed.

He laughed at her humor before turning to a calmer sense. "Can we be serious for a minute?"

"Um, okay?" She propped her guitar up next to the front porch steps and looked at him, puzzled.

"I got you a little present," he said as he handed her a box. It was a new guitar tuner she'd been asking him to pick up for her for a while. "Open it up and see if it works."

She opened the box before reaching for her guitar. Instead of finding the expected, her mouth fell wide open as she pulled out a small jewelry box. "Baby, you didn't have to do this!" she exclaimed. Reba then realized exactly what it was for as she noticed him fall down on one knee.

"We've been dating for thirteen months now. I know that seems like a long time, but I wanted to make sure that I was ready and your family approved before I asked you this." He took the box from her hand and opened it. "Will you marry me, Reba?"

There sat the ring she'd always wanted, the one she'd only dreamed she'd see. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. _Where did he find it? How did he pay for that? I can't believe he asked my family for their approval! I want this. I need this. But, what if it turns out the same way...but it won't. Say yes! Think about it, Reba. Don't, just tell him yes!_ How could she tell him no?

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. This moment was the one she'd been living her life for...and it was here, presented right in front of her. She was on the very edge of making or breaking the most important relationship she'd ever had. This was her shining glory.

After a ten second delay, she looked up at him with tears streaming from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: written by EnchantedWriter3 and countrygirls86

Reba could feel her heart skip a beat. A sign, she had learned long ago, that the first crack in her breaking heart had occurred. The only difference this heartbreak would have compared to the others was the fact she was causing it and not some bad boy in disguise. She sighed, glancing back down at the ring still in his hands. She took one last look at the perfect item before closing the box, and shoving it towards Scott. "I'm so sorry, Scott, but…" She stood up, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I can't marry you." She ran into her house, slamming the door behind her just as Scott made it to the door. Reba quickly locked it, pressing her back against it as she listened to him call out her name.

"Reba, Baby, let's talk about this, okay?" She could hear the tears in his voice, and placed her hands over her ears to block out the horrible sound. She never wanted to hurt him, but she couldn't get past her fears. They were stronger than anything else she might have been feeling at that moment. Scott continued to knock on the door, his voice getting slightly louder. "Please, Reba, tell me what I did wrong. I'll fix it, I promise…just, please, talk to me." Scott studied the painted glass in her front door, focusing on her shadow. He frowned as it slowly started to slip out of sight, and he wished he could be inside to catch her as she fell. He sighed, pressing his forehead against the glass. "I love you so much, Reba."

Reba took a deep breath, her arms wrapping tightly around her legs and her chin lowering to rest on her knees. She blocked out his voice by focusing intently on her thoughts. The ones that told her that Scott would leave her, that she couldn't trust him. She had trusted men like Scott, sweet and perfect, before, and not one of them had stayed. Could she survive another heartbreak? With as much as she loved Scott, she knew it would hurt worse than any pain she had experienced before, and she found herself pushing a new fear up front. Fears were a good way to protect her heart, and she knew she had plenty of them to last her a lifetime.

Scott moved away from the door, taking a step back. He had to find a way inside not only to hold her as she cried but to erase all the negative thoughts he knew was running through her mind. He checked the window next to the door, sighing when it wouldn't budge. He tried the front door one last time, calling out to Reba in hopes he could get through to her. "Whatever you're thinking, Baby, stop it. I love you. I want to be with you…forever." His eyes darted around the door, his hopes for it to open shooting high. When it didn't, his worry and determination took control of his emotions and actions. He darted off the porch, and raced to the back door, praying the whole time that she had left it unlocked.

Reba closed her eyes, relieved that he had stopped talking and knocking on the door. Finally, he had left, and she was hurt to think he had done the very thing she was terrified of him doing. She took a deep breath, standing up and trying to stay balanced on her trembling legs. Her eyes jerked to the back door when she heard the doorknob shaking, and frowned even bigger when she saw Scott standing on the other side of it.

Scott let his forehead hit the glass of the back door when he couldn't open it. She would have it locked when he needed to get inside so badly. He took a deep breath, defeat tempting him to give up, but he looked through the kitchen into the living room in hopes of seeing her. When he did, his eyes met with hers, and he pointed to the doorknob, mouthing for her to open it.

Reba froze when her eyes met with his, and when he practically begged her to open the door, she felt her tears catch in her throat. She shook her head, mouthing that he 'go away', and when he shook his head in response, she turned to climb the stairs, leaving him more worried than he had ever been before.

He didn't know what to do. Should he stay and wait on her, or go upstairs and try to talk to her? Or should he just walk away for a little while? As much as he wanted to be there for her, he just didn't know how when she seemed so upset with him. He made his way around the house back to the front. As he headed for his car, his head hung down watching his feet as he walked.

"Hey, Scott! Did you ask her yet?" He heard a familiar voice greet him as he kept his head down, and he looked up to find Cheyenne standing on the front porch. She tried to open the door twice before he told her that it was locked. "What's up with this? I take it mom said yes!" she said with her girly voice.

"She said she couldn't, and then she ran in the house. I don't know what I did...I thought she was wanting me to propose for a while, but she just won't talk to me." Scott took a deep breath, his eyes travelling to the front door again. He wanted to go inside so badly, but at the same time, he had a feeling she needed space and time right now. Cheyenne frowned at Scott's sadness, wishing she could help him in some way.

"Well, let me unlock the door, and we can go inside to talk some sense into her." Her voice was cheery, and as she began to dig through her purse, Scott prayed she hadn't left her keys inside like so many times before. Cheyenne frowned as her hand began to move around faster inside her purse. "I could have sworn my keys were in here." Scott sighed, placing a gently hand on her lower arm.

"It's ok, Cheyenne. I'm just gonna go home for a while. Call me later to tell me how she's doing?" Cheyenne nodded her answer, hearing all the worry and fear he held. She sighed as she watched him walk away before pulling out her cell phone to call her mother in hopes she'd come downstairs to unlock the door.

Reba sat on her bed as she watched Scott's car pull out of the driveway through the window. She'd just made the biggest mistake of her life. The man she thought was everything was going to walk away, just like everyone else. Her thoughts were broken up by the sound of her phone going off. She would have completely ignored it if she had not realized the custom ringtone, which she had on for her daughter. "Hello," he faded voice asked her eldest child.

"Mom, can you let me in? I lost my key again."

"Yeah, I'll be right down," she replied as she threw her phone back down on the bed. Reba quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeves and ran downstairs to greet her daughter. Her face was a red-color, and obvious sign she was upset. She tried to make herself look somewhat presentable to the lie that she was fine, but Cheyenne already knew what had happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked as she entered the living room, throwing down her purse on the stairs. "What happened with Scott?"

"Nothing, why?"

Cheyenne looked at her mother in the eyes, "Tell me what happened. I know I'm not exactly the smartest one here, but I know that something is wrong. I talked to Scott. Why didn't you tell him yes?"

"I just am not ready to get married, nor am I sure if I even want to." Reba looked away from Cheyenne, wanting to hide the truth she knew would be shining in her eyes. Cheyenne sighed, not believing her mother. She had been hinting for a marriage proposal for so long now, and Cheyenne couldn't understand how she could expect her to believe that she didn't want to get married.

"Really? Then why did you save a picture of a wedding dress to your phone? Why were you browsing magazines and websites for a ring, Mom? You want to get married...Something else is wrong." Cheyenne narrowed her eyes at her mother, studying her closely. She was going to figure out what it was before she had to call Scott later that night.

"How do you know I did those things?" Reba crossed her arms, glaring at her daughter. Cheyenne rolled her eyes, not intimidated in the least by her mother.

"Oh, please, I snoop through your stuff all the time, and you know it. Now, back to the more important subject...Why didn't you say yes, and I want a real answer this time." Cheyenne pointed a demanding finger towards Reba, keeping her eyes locked on her mother's.

Reba uncrossed her arms, letting them fall to her sides. She sighed, moving to the couch to sit down. Cheyenne followed her, ready to have their talk. "Scott was really hurt, wasn't he?" Cheyenne nodded her head, seeing the regret washing over her mother. "I just can't do it, Cheyenne. I can't marry him...for so many reasons." Reba glanced at her daughter, feeling slightly selfish. Scott had done nothing for her to be scared, but she had scars left by cuts that ran deep. She could only pray that with time Scott would understand why she had said no.

"Like what?" Cheyenne coaxed her mother, hoping she would tell her secrets so Cheyenne could make a game plan for Scott to get the answer they all wanted so badly.

Reba thought for a minute, finding her voice to be stuck in her throat. She shook her head, feeling more tears building in her eyes. She blinked quickly, pushing them away long enough for her to make it to the stairs. Cheyenne watched as her mother ran from the living room, up the stairs, and out of sight, and tried her hardest not to follow her. She needed some time, and hopefully, she would find on her own that Scott was a good man and one she could trust forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: with countrygirls86**

Reba sat on her bedroom floor lost inside of her own thoughts. She had locked her door to keep out anyone to avoid asking how it went. She checked her phone every once in a while to make sure she didn't miss any important calls, and regretted every time she picked it up. Scott's name had appeared more than once in her missed calls, and she couldn't handle the text messages. Was he just trying to prove he was something to her? Or was he being sincere? She knew that she had hurt him with her reply, but she tried to convince herself that's what she wanted.

She fell asleep hours later, and slept through the night up until Cheyenne woke her up knocking at the door. She was the only visitor she would even talk to. "Mom, are you okay? You're worrying me; I heard you crying last night. And don't say it's nothing because it's something. It's a big something or you would not be trying so hard to shut me out. And you've got that picture opened up on your phone," Cheyenne stated, pointing out the dress photo on her phone.

Reba glanced at the phone as Cheyenne picked it up from the floor. She felt her lips begin to tremble, and her swollen eyes ached as a set of new tears tried to slip down her cheeks. "It would have been nice to wear that dress, but it won't happen now." Reba ignored Cheyenne, talking more to herself than her daughter. She sighed, taking her phone away from Cheyenne and staring at the picture once again. Cheyenne watched her mother almost convinced she'd lost it completely.

"It could happen…if you really wanted it to." Cheyenne tried to tread lightly, wanting to ease her mother into telling her what was going on inside her head. Reba shook her head, closing the photo and turning off her phone. She wouldn't be able to handle any phone calls or text messages from Scott right now, and she knew if her phone was turned on it'd be impossible for her to ignore him.

"No, Cheyenne, it takes more than a want to, to get married. So much more is involved." Reba stood up, moving to stand next to her window. Cheyenne stood up as well, taking a few steps closer to her mother.

"And you and Scott have what it takes, Mom." Reba turned to look at Cheyenne, wanting to believe her so much. "Why are you being so stubborn about this? Don't you love him?" Cheyenne's questions forced Reba to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"You won't understand, Cheyenne." Her tone held a warning growl, but Cheyenne had never been one to back down so easily. She nodded her head, saying she'd like the chance to try to understand. Reba opened her eyes, her arms protectively wrapping around her chest. She took a deep breath. "I'm scared…What if he leaves me, Cheyenne? What if he hurts me?" Reba let out a shaky breath, looking away from her daughter.

"He won't, Mom. He loves you." Cheyenne spoke softly, wanting to help her mother get past her fears. Reba shook her head, her thoughts running wild as her fear dug it's deadly claws deeper into her mind.

"You don't know that for sure. Nobody does." Reba started to pace a little, her eyes occasionally glancing at her daughter. She knew she couldn't change her mind no matter how hard Cheyenne tried to convince her otherwise. If she stuck with no as her answer then Scott could never hurt her, and she could continue to love him because he wouldn't be the one to have caused her pain.

Cheyenne sighed, hating how stubborn her mother could be at times. Most times it was a good quality, but when it wasn't good, it drove everyone crazy. "Mom…" Reba held up her hand, instantly getting Cheyenne to stop talking. Her facial expression was distant and blank as there was a moment of silence, but when she started to speak, her defences began to crumble.

"No, Cheyenne, he will leave me…just like all the other ones did. I'll get hurt." Her voice cracked at the end, and she looked at the floor in embarrassment. Cheyenne took a deep breath, moving closer to her mother. She felt a tiny bit of comfort in the fact that she was getting somewhere, but at the same time, she could tell it would take a lot to change her mother's mind and answer.

Cheyenne took a minute to think, finding what she hoped would be comforting and reassuring words. "Maybe they left you so you'd recognize a good man when you got one? Like you have in Scott." Reba's eyes shot to Cheyenne, and after a few seconds of shock, Reba pointed to her bedroom door.

"I want you to leave. I'm done talking."

"But, mom, we need to talk about this. You don't need to keep hurting yourself! You don't need to keep hurting Scott!" Cheyenne didn't realize the level of loudness her voice had escalated to. She was trying to understand her mother's position and concern, but she just couldn't help but be angry with the way she was treating everyone. "I'm sorry, but..."

Reba cut her off, "No, I needed that, and I deserve that. I just can't function right now with this, and I don't want to talk about it. Please, just leave me alone right now. I'll be down in a minute to fix breakfast." She watched as her daughter walked out of the room in silence. She allowed herself to lie underneath the covers of her bed for a few more minutes before getting up. The mirror image caught her eye; the woman looking back had smeared makeup and was a total wreck. She pulled her hair back and cleaned up, then headed down stairs. As she neared the bottom, she realized that it was Saturday.

Scott sat on the couch next to Jake playing another one of his many video games. She had completely forgotten that it was Saturday, and had not expected him to be there after what happened. He smiled, "Good morning, Reba." He didn't know what to say to even strike up a simple conversation. She smiled and kept on walking into the kitchen to find something to make for breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen she found Van sitting at the kitchen table with Elizabeth and Adam. She smiled sweetly as her granddaughter wished her a good morning. Van could see the strain in her smile, but decided to ignore it, knowing his wife had probably pestered her enough about it. He sighed, feeding his son the last of his bottle. Elizabeth sat next to him, eating a bowl of cereal. "What would you like for breakfast, Van?" Reba asked as she searched the cabinets for an idea.

"Oh, uh, pancakes?" He watched as she nodded her head before beginning on breakfast. His attention shot to the kitchen entry way when Cheyenne walked into the room. "Cheyenne." He spoke quickly, his body straightening as he did. Cheyenne turned towards him, her voice matching his exactly as she called out his name. Reba glanced between her children, wondering what they could be arguing about this time. "I think I'm going to join Jake and Scott. Adam, why don't you come with Daddy so the girls can be alone…to do girly things." Van stood up, carrying his son into the living room. He took a few extra steps in order to go around Cheyenne.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes, her attention shooting towards her mother. "Did you see Scott was here?" Reba gave Cheyenne a warning glare, turning around shortly after to pour the pancake batter onto the frying pan. "He's still here, Mom. Doesn't that prove something?" Reba hesitated for a minute before turning back around to face her daughter.

"You called him, didn't you? You told him to come over today." Reba crossed her arms, trying to stay calm and in control since her granddaughter was still in the room. Cheyenne rolled her eyes, moving closer to her mother. They stood on either side of the island, staring intently at each other.

"No, he came all on his own. Said something about promising Jake he'd play video games with him today. He didn't want to let Jake down...like he thinks he has you." Reba lowered her eyes to the counter top at Cheyenne's last words, feeling guilt and regret stab at her heart. She quickly reminded herself that he would leave eventually, and this was her only chance to leave him before he left her…for good.

"If you don't mind, Cheyenne, I have to fix breakfast. I don't have time to talk right now." Cheyenne sighed, shaking her head as Reba turned to face the stove once again. Elizabeth caught her mother's attention by saying she was ready to leave for her friend's house, and Cheyenne glanced at her mother one last time before walking Elizabeth to her friend's house at the end of the street.

Van sat next to Jake in the living room, watching as he beat Scott for the second time. "Man, Scott, you suck!" Scott shook his head, ready to give Van a great comeback when the living room door burst opened and Brock, followed by Barbra Jean, walked into the house. Jake added two more controllers to his game system before starting a new game. Barbra Jean rolled her eyes as the guys began to play their game, and left the living room for the kitchen.

Barbra Jean called out Reba's name, startling the redhead. She smiled at Reba, trying to hold back her squeals as she waited for Reba to stop yelling at her. Reba rolled her eyes at the blonde, returning her attention to the pancakes on the stove. "So…" Barbra Jean dragged out the word, jumping up and down when she finally continued. "Where's the ring? I wanna see it!" Reba sighed, holding back her tears as she answered her friend.

"I don't have one." Reba kept her back to Barbra Jean, pouring the last of the pancake batter into the pan. Barbra Jean's excitement settled down before a small anger filled its place.

"He proposed without a ring! That's horrible!" Reba could hear the blonde's heels clicking on the kitchen floor, and quickly turned around to get her attention before she tore into Scott for not having a ring.

"Barbra Jean, wait!" Barbra Jean turned around, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Reba sighed, looking down to the counter for a second before returning her eyes to Barbra Jean. "He had a ring…" Reba watched as Barbra Jean's eyebrows scrunched together, and knew what would come next.

"He proposed with a ring, but you don't have one? Was it not the right size? Did you not like it? I mean, why else wouldn't you have a ring?" Reba swallowed the lump in her throat, wishing Barbra Jean would leave it alone. She wished they all would leave it alone. She would much rather this be between her and Scott, but with her family, that would never happen.

"I didn't say yes." Her voice was quiet, and she closed her eyes when Barbra Jean yelled at her.

"Have you lost your mind, Peaches?" Barbra Jean took a deep breath, calming down once she saw the tears in Reba's eyes. Something was wrong with her best friend, and it was her job to figure out a way to help her. "Why?" Barbra Jean sat down in one of the island chairs, staring at Reba with curiosity.

Reba took a deep breath, shrugging her shoulders. "I can't." How many times had she said or thought those words since Scott proposed? She was so tired of feeling defeated, but she couldn't let herself get hurt again. Reba sighed, flipping the last pancake onto a plate in order to avoid Barbra Jean's eyes.

"You're scared, aren't you? I can understand that…if you are, Reba. I mean, what relationship doesn't come with fears, huh?" Barbra Jean moved to Reba's side, pulling the redhead into a tight hug. "I'm here for you, Reba, and I can tell you that Scott loves you more than I think anyone has ever loved someone…You're his sassy queen." Reba chuckled, pushing away from

Barbra Jean. She thanked her before grabbing some plates and glasses in order to set the table.  
>Reba announced that breakfast was ready through the window connecting the kitchen and the living room. She then continued to finish setting the table, feeling chills come over her with the extra place she had to set. The living room cleared out, as Reba walked out, and headed for her bedroom.<p>

"Hey, Reba. How are you?" he asked. After a moment of silence, he sighed, "I'll just go on home."

"No, you can stay. Jake was having a good time and I already set you a place at the table." she turned away and started up the first few stairs.

"Are you going to eat anything, baby? You really should."

"I'm fine, really." She slowly walked back to her room. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would explode. Crawling back into bed, she tried to ignore the laughter coming from the floor below.

"Scott, can I talk to you for a minute...in the living room?" Barbara Jean quietly asked.

He stood up, taking his plate along with him. "What's going on?"

"I don't like to meddle in people's lives, but...well, I do, but you get the point. What happened with Reba yesterday? I have never seen her that upset before, and I don't like seeing my best friend hurt."

"I can't tell you. Hell, I wish I could figure it out myself. She just told me she couldn't do it, and she's been so cold to me this morning." Barbara Jean gave him a faint smile, and then ran up the stairs to her bedroom, knocking silently then barging in, in true BJ-fashion.

Reba raised her eyebrow, as if signifying her irritance toward her coming in. "Shouldn't you be downstairs?" She wasn't surprised when Barbra Jean ignored her.

"I'm just gonna come out and ask this. Why are you doing this?" Barbra Jean folded her arms, her facial expression demanding that Reba answer her. The redhead glared at her friend, wanting so badly to scare her away. "It won't work so start talking." Reba sighed, looking down to her lap.

"I'm scared. He'll hurt me. I know he will, Barbra Jean." Reba slowly looked up, seeing the realization stretch across Barbra Jean's face. She quickly moved to Reba's side, jumping onto the free side of the bed. Reba allowed Barbra Jean to pull her in close, and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I mean, I trusted Brock for twenty years. I've only known Scott for a little over a year. How can I trust that he won't leave me? What about Brian and Jack? I just don't know if I can make it through another heart ache if Scott turns out to be just like them."

Barbra Jean sighed, thinking for a minute. She gave Reba at tight hug before pulling away from her. "Why don't you take some advice you gave me and Brock a few years ago?" Reba stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Go talk to Scott about how you're feeling. Tell him what you just told me. You two will work it out, I promise." Reba shook her head as she looked to her feet. "Do it, Reba. I won't leave you alone until you do." 


	4. Chapter 4

Reba sighed, rolling her eyes as she climbed off her bed. "Fine! I'll try, but if it doesn't happen…" Reba trailed off, too tired to fight the crazy blonde right now. She left her room, panic rising in her stomach and closing her throat. She stopped at the top of the stairs when she heard Van, Scott, and Brock talking.

"I swear, Mr. H, Cheyenne is just completely out of it lately. If I get up at night with Adam, she sleeps…but when she gets up with him, she expects me to!" Reba pressed her body into the wall, leaning her head to the side so she could watch them without easily being spotted.

"She can be a little over the top sometimes," replied Brock. He took a sip of his drink, enjoying the rare chance to talk with just the older guys around. Van nodded his head in agreement before checking over his shoulder in case Cheyenne might be listening in on the conversation.

"I just don't like her being mad at me but it's just not fair for her to get mad about that." Van shook his head, not understanding Cheyenne's side of the fight. Reba rolled her eyes, focusing more closely when she heard Scott's voice replying to Van's statement.

"Van, I have never experienced kids, but I have experienced women," Scott piped up, receiving a smirk from Brock and a slight chuckle from Van. He took a deep breath, trying to be patient.

"Yeah," Van said raising his eyebrow, "I bet you've been around the block a few times."

He smirked, "That's not what I meant. I think you just need to give Cheyenne a little of what she wants. Whether you want to or not, it'll make your life easier and her happier. And seeing her happy should be enough to make you happy." Reba smiled at his answer, feeling her heart swell a small bit. She quickly reminded herself not to love him anymore no matter what he might say or do.

"No, no, no! Van shouldn't back down. If he gives her this, she'll think she can get him to do anything," replied Brock. Reba rolled her eyes at Brock's answer, smiling when Scott called him an idiot.

"She should be able to get him to do anything. She's the love of his life...she should make him melt every time he sees her...just like I do when I see Reba." Scott paused, taking a moment to push his heartache and thoughts about Reba to the back of his mind for the moment. He needed to help Van right now. Reba sighed at her name, wishing things could be different, but how could they? He would leave her eventually, and this way she'd be more prepared for the let down.

Brock started laughing, shaking his head before he took another drink. Van thought for a moment, going back and forth between his father-in-law and the man he hoped would eventually be his step-father-in-law. Maybe he should have just asked Reba what to do? "I never got up with Reba when the kids were babies. She got over it, just like Cheyenne will do once Adam is a little older. Don't let her win, Van." Van shook his head, standing up to go into the back yard where the rest of the family was enjoying the early afternoon.

"Uh, no offense, Mr. H, but you and Ms. H also got divorced. I think I'm gonna try Scott's suggestion. I don't mind letting Cheyenne win every now and then if it means she'll be happy...Mostly 'cause when she's happy, she's not yelling or nagging at me."

"That's not what I'm trying to say…do it to make her happy, not to make you happy," replied Scott.

"Why are women SO complicated?" Van said as he got up and left the living room.

Brock laughed at his son-in-law, before turning somewhat hostile, "Are you going to tell me what a terrible husband I was now? Since you're such a perfect boyfriend?"

"Brock, why do you always make me out to be the bad guy here?"

"I don't mean to…it's just, it is Reba. To me, the way I treated my relationship with her is my biggest regret. I'll never be able to let that go. And it really does make me happy to see her with someone like you, but I'm still jealous as hell."

At that moment, Scott's phone began to ring. "Excuse me," he said as he answered the phone and went out the front door to take the call privately. Reba still stood at the top of the stairway listening to every word said during the conversation taking place below her. She walked back up the stairs and re-entered her bedroom.

"So, did you do it?" asked a very curious Barbra Jean.

"I went down there, and he was talking to Van and Brock, and then his phone rang and he left."

"Reba, you are going to have to do this one way or…are you okay?" Barbra Jean stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Reba trying desperately to hold back tears. "Did he say something to them?"

Reba stared at her friend, unable to answer. She wanted to tell her what she'd overheard, but it was still so fresh that she wasn't sure she'd fully comprehended what it meant. Barbra Jean stood up from Reba's bed, walking to Reba's side. The redhead took a deep breath, hoping to keep the tears at bay. "Talk to me, Reba." Barbra Jean almost sang it as she gently placed her hand on Reba's upper arm.

"Where do I even start?" Reba questioned more to herself than Barbra Jean, but she wasn't the least bit surprised when the blonde answered her anyways.

"Well, you could start by admitting you're an idiot." Reba rolled her eyes, moving to sit down on the end of her bed. Barbra Jean watched her before continuing. "I'm sure the rest will flow outta you after that." She gave the redhead a half smile, hoping to ease the tension with a small joke. Reba shook her head, her hands shooting over her face and through her hair.

"I know what I'm doing, Barbra Jean. I just can't be around him right now, that's all." Reba was determined, but Barbra Jean could see past it.

"Why? Cause you know that you're hurting him and watching him in pain hurts you because you love him?" Barbra Jean folded her arms, staring at Reba as she waited for a confirmation to what she had pointed out. Reba sighed, looking to her bedroom floor.

"He'll leave." Barbra Jean stopped her.

"He hasn't, yet." She paused before joining Reba on her bed. "Listen, Brock left the first time you told him to not come back. Jack left the first time you told him not to come back. Brian was just an idiot who left the first time his feelings got hurt…which being with you, he should have known to expect that. Ouch!" Barbra Jean whined as she rubbed her arm where Reba had just smacked her. "What. I am trying to say is…Scott is still here. You told him no to a marriage proposal yesterday, and here he is…waiting for you to realize how important he is to you and how amazing you two are as a couple." There was a small silence as Barbra Jean's words sunk into Reba's head. "So, you gonna tell me why you were so upset? Did he say something?"

Reba took a deep breath, falling backwards onto her bed. "He told them that he melts when he sees me and that I'm the love of his life and how all that matters is my happiness and a bunch of really sweet crap like that." Reba sighed, hearing his voice echo his words in her mind once again. Barbra Jean smiled at her friend before standing up and grabbing one of her arms. She gently tugged on it, forcing Reba to sit up and then to nearly fall forward onto the floor.

"Get your butt up and go after him! What more do you need to not be scared, Reba? Now, if you don't go, I will carry you kicking and screaming over my shoulder until I find Scott." Reba rolled her eyes, deciding she needed to get away from Barbra Jean. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find Scott just yet or not.

"I will, just not right now. I just need a moment to process this all and get a grip on myself. I know I made a mistake, I know I messed up. I know all of this, but it doesn't mean I can stop feeling this way. Damn it!"

Barbra Jean quickly laid down her front to comfort her best friend. "Reba, you have every reason to worry about this. I have every reason to worry about Brock leaving. Everyone has reasons to worry, but your situations determine that. I'm not going to tell you to marry him or not, but you have support from all of us. And you know that."

"Please, just leave me alone right now." Reba turned her back to Barbra Jean, listening as the blonde sighed and then walked out of her room. The bedroom door shut quietly behind her, and with the soft click of it closing in place, Reba's body finally gave out on her. She fell onto her bed, curling up into a tight ball. She cried both sad and happy tears. What Scott had said to Brock and Van about her had been so sweet and a little comforting, but it only made her fear of him leaving or hurting her bigger.

Reba stared at her wall, begging the blank white surface to give her answers to all her problems, but how many times had she done this before with other problems only to end up with a migraine and more tension than before. She rolled over, deciding that this time would not end up like that. Reba tried to keep an open mind on the subject, even tried to avoid remembering how she felt when she'd been broken hearted before, but all she could focus on was the loud voice screaming that he would end up being no different than the ones before him.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she felt tears start to fall. It was a pointless action, seeing as her tears this time around were strong enough to slip past her eyelids. Memories of her and Scott together slowly played out in her mind like a horribly sweet and heart wrenching movie. His face after she had declined his proposal froze in her mind as if someone had pressed pause. She sighed. She loved him so much, and at this point it wouldn't matter if he left her or if she left him. Her heart would still break.

Hours later she had managed to drift into a fitful sleep, her nightmares staying true to their promise of keeping her company. As daylight entered her bedroom, her mind and body finally gave out, allowing her the short number of hours before Scott entered her room to sleep.

Scott stood outside Reba's room, a tray of breakfast food balancing on one arm as the other stretched out to knock on the closed door. He waited a few minutes, but when he didn't receive an answer he eased the door open. For the past three months he had made this family breakfast on Sundays, giving the redhead the morning to sleep in. Scott had brought her breakfast in bed as a sweet way to wake her up, and both of them had learned to ignore Van's jokes about it being their sneaky way of getting him in her bedroom.

Scott casually and quietly walked into the bedroom, not finding anything unusual for a Sunday morning. He set the breakfast tray on her dresser before moving to the bed. He started to sit down on the edge of the bed next to her like he had done before when their situation halted his movements. She might not want him that close to her right now and as much as it hurt him to not sit next to her he remained standing. He gently shook her arm before rubbing soft circles on her back. Reba groaned tiredly as she woke up, too tired to keep her eyes open for longer than a few seconds.

Reba rolled over, yawning as sleep threatened to take over her again. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know who was in her room, and for a moment she wondered why he wasn't sitting next to her. She loved waking up to find his eyes hovering over hers, but this morning as she forced her eyes to open one more time she had to turn her head to the side to see him. Was he finally starting to drift away from her? Would he be leaving her soon? It hurt her to even think he could be doing those things and forced her mind to think of ways to stay awake. "Good morning. I know it's a little earlier than most Sunday's, but I was worried you might not have eaten much, if at all, yesterday. I couldn't wait any longer to make sure you were taking care of yourself." His smile was sad and it broke Reba's heart even more to know she could have prevented such a thing from happening to him.

Reba looked away from him, slowly moving to sit up. Her body fell heavily back against her headboard, and when she sighed with an attempted smile, Scott moved to get her breakfast. She watched him, feeling her headache worsen at the light coming from her window and the hallway. She ran a hand over her face, moaning at how much of her body actually hurt. Scott paused when he turned around, frowning at the worn out woman in front of him. "Is everything all right, Baby?" His concern pushed away her fears and his wonderment over her rejection for the moment.

Reba sighed, shaking her head slowly. "I feel terrible." Her voice was hoarse and quiet. She hated how weak it made her sound. Scott frowned with concern before bringing her breakfast to her.

"What's wrong? Anything I can do?" Reba stared at her food as Scott set it on her lap, tears filling her eyes.

"It's nothing, Scott. I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry about me." Scott took a step back, giving her some space. He looked at her profile, studying the distant, sad look on her face.

"I know you'll be fine because you're strong enough to not need me to take care of you, but Reba, I love you and can find nothing more important right now than taking care of you. I will always worry…especially when I…" He trailed off, deciding she wouldn't hear a word he was saying right now with her stubbornness playing as her lead defense. He sighed, moving to her bathroom, finding her aspirin and bringing the bottle back to her. "Please, eat something. That's all I ask." Reba nodded her head as she took the medicine from him, appreciating all he was doing for her right now.

Reba watched him as he started to leave her room, and held her breath when he turned around. "I love you, and I'm truly sorry for anything I might have done to upset you. Whatever it was…or is…I never meant to hurt you. I can learn from my mistakes, I promise." His voice cracked slightly, and Reba struggled to keep her tears at bay when he turned around, wiping at his eyes. Shutting the door behind him, Scott left her alone in her room with the space she knew he understood she needed.

He sat down on the floor with his back against the wall in the hallway, hitting his fist on the floor. He'd never allowed himself to be placed in such a desperate, lonely situation before. Why wouldn't he allow himself to stay? Reba. He couldn't help but love her, no matter how hard it was sometimes. Sometimes he did want to just simply walk away, and not have to worry about anybody. But he honestly knew he could never and would never walk away. Not from her.

Scott stood up, and reached for the folded up piece of paper in his back pocket. It was a note he had written her the night before, in a state of confusion. He read it over and then once more before sliding it under the bedroom door. He pushed it far enough to make sure he couldn't reach it again, even if he wanted to. Everything he wanted to say to her was written down so nothing would go unmentioned, and she needed to hear every word of it.

He walked down the hallway and left the house, unsure of his every action.


End file.
